


Electrifying

by Hey_There_Cowboy



Series: Wires and Veins [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comedy, Drunk Gavin, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Nines, It is, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Nines does the connecting thing with his hand and Gavin likes it lmao, Nines is a sneaky bastard, Or Is It?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pacifist Ending, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Praise Kink, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Swearing, android sex, claps hands together, hoooo boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_There_Cowboy/pseuds/Hey_There_Cowboy
Summary: Nines discovers something odd about android physiology. He might just put it to the test with a certain detective.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a post that I made on [Tumblr](https://thatfunkylesbianwriter.tumblr.com/):
> 
> Idk how this would work but I had this thought about androids linking with each other and when they do, there’s this incredible amount of energy that goes to that spot.
> 
> So when an android tries doing this link with a human, the human feels a buzzing sensation, like electrostatic grazing against their skin.
> 
> Can you imagine how intimate that would be between a human and android??? Like you go to hug a friend and you feel your hair standing on its end bc your android friend just loves you so much?? A kiss that is literally electrifying???? _~~Or in the bedroom??????~~_
> 
>  
> 
> _I have a lot of feelings about it_

Nines was curious, always has been by nature, but there was something that kept tickling the back of his mind. 

It started when he shared a link with Connor one day and his partner, Gavin, had asked him what it felt like. 

“Does it hurt?” His human counterpart flushed, stress level increasing just slightly and his eyes averting Nines’s gaze. He ignored it, the detective had a hard time asking honest questions, especially ones that consisted of android subjects.

“No,” Nines held his palm out, the skin still retracted to reveal the white and grey coating of his shell, “but it does feel odd at times.” 

“How so?” 

Nines tilted his head, “When I link with a distressed individual, it feels like they’re… buzzing. Almost like how you can feel the nervous energy come off from someone when they’re lying. But with Connor, or a calm individual, there’s still buzzing, but less jarring.” 

Gavin stared at the android for a moment before huffing out a breath and shaking his head, “Fuck, whatever man. Are you coming with me to get lunch or what?” 

After that, Nines paid close attention to whenever he linked with another android. On a couple of calls, Nines had to connect with eyewitnesses. Their memories and code felt foreign in his processing system, their physical touch even registered as uncomfortable. But with Connor, his string of code and data was familiar, even warming, if the android dared to say so (which he wouldn’t because his predecessor doesn't need any more ammunition to pester his “little brother” with). He had never stopped to actually think about how androids connected; they just did it when it was needed… or that was what he did himself. Nines wasn’t one to go around grabbing each android he met and connect with them; no, he was a civilized and reserved individual. The fewer people in his head, the better. 

“Do you feel a certain sensation when we connect?” Nines asked his twin one day, both of their partners at the station while they ran to get the highly coveted dark liquid for them to devour in just two hours. 

Connor finished paying, and they turned around to walk out of the store, his lips in a tight line as he thought, “Yes, I get a physical sensation when you transfer memories to me.” 

“Not the emotions or memories, but the sensation before we connect and the act of connecting itself. Do you feel that?” 

Connor’s eyes lit up, “That! Yes, I know what you’re talking about! The lieutenant mentioned it to me when I accidentally tried to connect with him—“ 

“How do you ‘accidentally’ try to connect with a human?” 

“I wasn’t thinking when I hugged him at the Chicken Feed,” Connor’s lips twitched into an awkward smile, “Anyways, Hank said that it felt like electrostatic and that’s the best way to describe it in my opinion.” 

Nines hummed, but they continued their walk in silence as they went back to the station. Since his deviancy, he could always rely on Connor to give an interesting input on various questions from time to time. Nines once contacted him about how to get an apartment, which sent the two androids on a whole “apartment shopping” spree. While he could’ve been fine in the first one they saw, his twin insisted that they kept looking, saying something along the lines of “you have free will, why not be selfish in what you want?” Connor was surprisingly wise for how happy-go-lucky and “accident” prone he was most of the time. 

And he was right, Nines could be selfish now. He could indulge in whatever he wanted, and he was _curious_.

—

Despite the lack of sleep he got, Gavin was always either early or on time to work. Yeah, he would bitch to Tina about how no one should be up at this time of day, but he’d ceremoniously make the trip to the break room for a cup of coffee every single morning. 

The detective was sitting at his desk playing some stupid game on his phone when Nines came into the bullpen on the motherfucking dot because _of course_ he would be no less than perfect at his job. Although he still hadn’t gotten rid of that god awful CyberLife jacket despite being deviant for a couple months- Gavin at least had that over him. It made him look too formal; maybe Gavin could loosen him up, get him out of that dumb jacket and dumb shirt and dumb pants. 

“Good morning, Detective,” Nines sat down at the terminal across from his desk and started signing into it with lightning quick fingers across the keyboard. Jesus fucking Christ. 

“Mornin’,” Gavin mumbled over the lip of his coffee mug, refusing to look at his partner or his fingers. He needed fucking help (he could go for just fucking, but that wasn’t in the cards considering the fact Nines was his partner, a _friend_ for fuck’s sake). 

They worked silently on their reports throughout the morning, which relieved Gavin. He needed to keep his head in the game, and the six foot, sex on sexy legs wasn’t helping him any. They had been partners for the past four months, one month where Gavin despised him, and the other three where Gavin couldn’t stop thinking about scenarios where he could smooth talk himself into the android’s pants. He still hasn’t come up with anything worthwhile except, “Hey! Please fuck me!” 

Reaching across his desk, Gavin picked up his coffee cup and groaned when he found it was empty. Nines looked from the screen and tilted his head at the detective, eyes flicking from the coffee cup back to him; the LED on his temple flashed yellow before returning to the calm blue.

“Detective, would you like another coffee?” The android’s voice was plain, giving nothing away, and Gavin was surprised by the question. 

“Uh, sure? Yeah, whatever.” 

The android swiftly stood up from his seat and snatched the cup from the detective’s hands as he made his way to the break room. He looked the way he did when they were on crime scenes, face determined with his brows lowered and a slight frown. Gavin shuddered slightly; he just had to have a thing for tall, dark, and brooding characters. 

His eyes wandered to over where Connor and Hank sat at their desks. Poor Connor watched the lieutenant with a grimace as he shoved probably his third donut that morning into his mouth. It felt like a million years ago that the old man was throwing a tantrum about having Connor around, especially now that they seemed to get along just fine after the whole android Revolution thing. Now that he had an android partner of his own, Gavin really sympathized with the man; the robocop series seemed to have a strand of stubbornness and rebellion in them. Go figure. 

The hair on the back of Gavin’s neck rose. There was… something behind him and he was paralyzed. It felt too much like when Gavin woke up in the middle of the night, and he wanted to get something to eat, but the part of him that still was still afraid of ghosts kept him from actually getting up. But as he sat there, heartbeat rising, the feeling intensified. It made a shiver run through him down his spine; electric and unpredictable. 

Before he could brace himself to turn around, a heavy hand dropped onto his shoulder, and the feeling instantly stopped. 

“Your coffee, Detective,” Nines’s voice was deeper than normal, and Gavin whipped around in his chair.

“FUCK,” Gavin jumped, pushing himself out of the android’s grasp, “You scared the shit out of me!” 

The android’s face remained blank, but Gavin knew better because his ~~unbelievably beautiful~~ eyes were bright and full. He pushed the mug forward under the detective’s nose without saying anything else, and Gavin accepted the beverage before setting it down off to the side. Maybe he should quit drinking so much caffeine; it obviously wasn’t making him any less twitchy.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines pushes, Gavin pulls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!!!! 
> 
> Be gentle with me because I am a huge lesbian and this is the first sexual type scene I've ever written in my life laksdjfal

It happened again a few days later. 

This time though, Gavin was rummaging through the cabinets in the breakroom, cursing up a storm. Tina said she had stashed some tea in one of them when he mentioned his coffee addiction, but didn’t specify _which_ cabinet. He was a detective, he could figure it out… right? 

Little did Gavin know, his android partner poked his head into the break room. 

The little stunt Nines played a couple days ago with Gavin was still at the forefront of his mind, and it went just as expected; elevated heart rate, tensed muscles, and increased stress level. The detective’s body didn’t know how to react. 

_Interesting._

Nines didn’t exactly know what to with that information yet. He didn’t exactly know what he was doing, to be quite honest. 

He would never admit it, but Gavin made the android a little dumb. Nines’s processors would whirl whenever the man had a smirk on his lips, puffed up and proud whenever they closed a case. Or when he leaned over the standing tables in the breakroom, rear out and back curved; error messages went flying across his vision, keeping him from truly appreciating the detective. 

And just that was happening when he caught sight of Gavin stretching his arms up, standing on a chair on his tippy toes, trying to look around in the taller cabinets. His shirt and jacket rode up, leaving an exposed sliver of skin and Nines felt his thirium pump stutter. 

Without realizing what he was doing, Nines stepped in the breakroom and moved with deathly silent strides. He could feel the CyberLife technicians rolling in their homes as their carefully calibrated machine was using his skills to satisfy a romantic interest (?) instead of executing stealth missions. Oh, how he has evolved in his deviancy. 

Nines stood behind the cursing detective as he shoved his head and hands farther into the cabinet, completely unaware. Reaching towards Gavin’s left hip, the android’s synthetic skin on his hand began to recede. Nines didn’t comprehend that the joints around his hand started to softly glow blue to initiate interfacing, something he’s never done before with another android, not even Connor, despite their bond. Just inches away, inches, and he would be able to feel Gavin’s tensed muscles, maybe even roll out the tension with fingers he knew Gavin was so fond of staring at sometimes— 

Nines was snapped out of his haze as the detective smacked his head on the cabinet shelf, effectively making his feet scramble and slip off from the chair he was using a stepping stool. The android immediately stopped his nonsense and hooked his arms under Gavin’s as he fell. The back of his head smacked into Nines’s chest, causing both of them to grunt, and Nines to take a step back from the force and weight of the detective. 

“HOLY SHIT,” Gavin looked up at his partner, eyes wide and mouth open in shock. 

“Please, Detective, inside voice.” Nines feigned annoyance, but he could feel the erratic heartbeat of his human through his fingertips. The way his shirt was all the way up to his midriff, revealing a toned stomach and the little trail of hair down to the front of his jeans, made something in Nines’s head pop.

Gavin scrambled out of the android’s grasp, face flushed and stress level skyrocketing. He looked absolutely wonderful in such a distressed state and the urge to ruffle him up even more settled uncomfortably in Nines’s gut.

The detective ran a slightly shaky hand through his hair as he avoided eye contact, “What the fuck were you doing?” 

“Keeping you from accidentally creating a crime scene in the station. You really should be more careful, Detective.” Nines deflected the question quickly, he was beyond glad that he could still lie in his deviancy without raising suspicion. 

“Yeah, go fuck yourself, “ Gavin stomped passed the android to exit the room, “Clean up this fuckin’ mess, I need a smoke.” 

Nines stayed still as he followed Gavin’s form retreat through the bullpen to get to the outside. Perhaps he pushed a bit too much, but Nines couldn’t find any guilt in his body about it.

 

—

 

Later that night, the detective marched into his apartment and slammed the door, pent-up energy bleeding into every move he made. The two cats stayed in their spots in the living room, tails twitching in agitation from their owner’s distress. 

It was stupid, really fucking stupid, but Gavin saw how Nines was looking at him. Raw, hungry, and every bit of predator energy you could imagine, and he was a live wire. But there’s always that fucking possibility that Gavin was wrong. He did have a track record of hitting on straight men that he thought he had a “thing” with at the bar. Nights like those Gavin went back to Tina’s place to crash on her couch with an ice pack in his face. 

Shucking off his jacket and shoes, Gavin plopped himself down onto his own couch and groaned into his hands. It didn’t help that he still didn’t know where that feeling was coming from. His only lead was that Nines showed up right after it stopped and that wasn’t doing him any good because it fueled that tiny part of his brain that screamed, “YOUR GAY ANDROID CRUSH IS DOING SOME WEIRD ANDROID SHIT TO YOU BECAUSE HE LIKES YOU.” 

It wasn’t fun entertaining the thought because why would he? Gavin was a mess, an awful mess of a human person that was rude and mean to his partner just because he couldn’t handle the fact that he was attracted to him. But what if… 

Gavin shoved the heels of his hands into his eyes and groaned again. He was not going to think about the possibility that Nines might actually like him, might want him even. He was not going to think about how the android looked down at him after saving his ass, face hardened but eyes wild. He was not going to think about how his hands held onto his arms tightly and lingered like he didn’t want to let go. 

And he definitely was not getting a hard-on just thinking about Nines. 

A shower, that’s what he needed right now. Gavin launched himself from the coach, hands shaking as he turned on the faucet and tore off his clothes to step into the cold stream water. 

He wasn’t going to think about how he wanted Nines hands everywhere on him as he scrubbed himself clean. But who was he kidding, Gavin wanted those clever hands to be at his hips, holding him down to keep his jittery body still, or his mouth on his neck, kissing, biting, sucking little marks into his skin.

“Fuck,” Gavin’s hands wandered to the faucet head and turned it up until there was steam filling his vision and hot water against his chest. This wasn’t the first time he’d jack off to the memory of Nines’s dumb and pretty face, and it most certainly wasn’t going to be the last. 

Pulling at himself, Gavin leaned his forehead against the tile of his shower, the coolness soothing the rising heat in his face. God, he shouldn’t be torturing himself like this, but he needed it. He needed that sweet-yet-temporary high where he could feel the ghost of Nines’s voice in his ear, praising him for being good and doing what he’s told. Gavin’s hand worked faster and moaned into the wall as his other hand trailed up his torso from hip to neck in the places where he felt that electric buzz. 

When it happened again in the breakroom, Gavin felt like he was going to combust because of how different it was compared to the last one. It was as if energy was crackling above his hip, sending shivers along his spine, and he freaked out when he realized he _liked_ that feeling, causing the whole fiasco of falling into Nines’s arms. If the fucker was doing that shit to him on purpose, he’d… well, he didn’t know what he would do. Honestly, if Nines were to walk into work the next day and ask him to suck his dick, Gavin would be on his knees in a heartbeat. 

Just the idea of that made him twitch and he needed _more_ , needed more of Nines’s quick-witted mind, his stern voice, fast hands, his probably wonderfully perfect body because CyberLife never skimped out, his dick, god he wanted his dick to fucking pound him into his bed, the couch, even his desk, and suddenly Gavin was seeing white and leaning heavily into the shower wall. 

By the time he got out of the shower, the water had turned cold, and the detective dragged himself out to eat at least something for the night. He could sleep for a fucking century.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two steps backwards, plus another one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are they going to kiss???

“Brother, what are you doing with the detective?” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Nines looked on across the room, scanning for anything his predecessor could’ve missed. Not that he didn’t have any faith in Connor, it is just always better to have a second pair of android eyes. 

The twins stood in the living room of a crime scene where a home invasion took place just hours before they arrived. Thankfully the victim that was inside was left unharmed, and the perpetrators were clumsy enough leave traces of themselves everywhere he looked. Nines estimated that they would have the three men in cuffs by the end of the day. 

Connor, on the other hand, decided that it would be an excellent idea though to focus on something else entirely. The younger android could see him from the corner of his eye looking at him with a slight frown. 

“I saw you two in the break room,” Connor replied, “Why were you trying to interface with him?” 

A message box popped up in the side of his vision that stated, “ _ **RISING INTERNAL TEMPERATURE**_ ” in big red letters. 

“I think you are mistaken,” Nines tried scanning a piece of evidence that was in front of him, but the message box came back again and blinked twice, “Why would I do such a thing?” 

“I don’t know, brother, why would an android with a rising stress signal be bothered to interface with a particular human of their liking?” There was a clip of humor in Connor’s voice that made Nines snap and the message box blink three more times. 

Looking around for any errant ears before addressing him, Nines stared at Connor with a look that could’ve killed both of them ten times over, “I do not _like_ the detective.” 

Connor smiled triumphantly, “So you do admit to trying to interface with him?” 

_**> >ALERT… HIGH INTERNAL TEMPERATURE ** _   
_**> >COOLING PROTOCOL ACTIVATED** _

Nines took a forced deep breath and pushed it back out through his nose, “Connor, we’re at a crime scene, this can wait until we’re done. ” 

The other android blinked rapidly as his LED circled yellow, no doubt sending a report back to the station, “We already have all the evidence that we need to close the case, so we are done. Come along!” 

Connor all but bounced out of the home, maneuvering around evidence collectors and other officers that were on site. Nines stood still for a moment before giving in; it wasn’t like he could avoid the situation (he could just walk right out and take a cab back home, but it would mean he’d have to face Connor some time later). He found his twin standing on the sidewalk with his coin out, gliding it across his knuckles.

Pocketing the coin, Connor turned to Nines, “I’m sorry for teasing, but you make it so easy.” 

Nines frowned and stared at the other android, “Apology not accepted.” 

“Okay okay, I’ll stop,” Connor held up his hands in mock surrender as he smiled, “So we’re no longer at a crime scene…” 

“I don’t know what you want from me,” Nines practically growled at his twin.

The amusement in Connor’s eyes suddenly left and was replaced with something softer, “I want you to be honest with me, but more importantly yourself.” 

_Such a fucking sap._

Nines inwardly blinked at the thought. Maybe Gavin was rubbing off on him too much. 

“Brother, you’re going to malfunction if you worry about me too much,” Nines voice returned back to its even state and Connor visibly relaxed, “If I am being _honest_ , I don’t know exactly what I’m doing yet. The detective is… interesting, to say the least.”

“Have tried talking to him?” Connor ventured.

Nines scoffed and looked at the other android with furrowed eyebrows, “And say what?”

Connor _laughed_ , actually laughed loudly in Nines’s face, “The truth! It’s obvious that he likes you too, and an excessive amount, if you ask me. Hank has to leave the room whenever you guys come around.” 

Nines looked to his shoes and analyzed the scuffs that were in the toes. He could tell Gavin how he found the scars across his face to compliment his rough and scratchy looks, that he adored the way he laughed at his own stupid jokes, or the how whenever he looked at the android, he felt like claiming him right then and there. Nines could tell him everything, but at what cost? Their partnership, and more importantly, their friendship, if you could call it that. No, he couldn’t tell the detective anything. 

As if sensing his decision, Connor placed a comforting hand on his brother’s shoulder. Nines peeked at him to find a soft smile on his face with kind, warm eyes. CyberLife really outdid themselves to make him integrate more with humans; Nines would swear he had a soul. 

“Whatever you choose,” The android dropped the hand from his shoulder, “I hope you’re happy with it.”

Nines let the corners of his mouth twitch up, grateful for Connor in a way that he wouldn’t be able to say in words, yet his something in his chest tightened, “So do I, brother.” 

 

—

 

Whenever it rained in Detroit, Gavin was right there to be outside for a smoke. He always was an advocate for a good rain; especially the ones where the drops where fat and heavy, causing a symphony of nature versus man’s creation of metal buildings. All very poetic, melancholic, and soothing as the detective leaned against the brick wall of the station under a little alcove in the alleyway with a cigarette in his hand. 

A week had passed since the last “incident” and Gavin didn’t know how to feel about it. The entire week he was on edge; if there was an idle moment in his schedule, the memory of electricity going across his skin would pop up, and he’d tense up, unable to continue focusing on whatever he was going to do next. 

The week was also shit because his own partner decided to revert back to being mysterious and assholish which pissed him off. It was like he was a fucking machine again, unfeeling and apathetic to everything around him. Gavin tried cracking a joke about Hank’s new haircut (which was nice because now he looked like a fucking decent human being), and Nines didn’t even spare him a glance from his terminal. 

Gavin took a particularly deep drag from his cigarette, annoyance floating off from him like the smoke from his lips. 

_Bullshit. Absolute bullshit._

He smashed the spent nub into the ground with his toe before grabbing a second cigarette from his pocket. Just as he was trying to light it, a small wind started to pick up and carry droplets into the spot Gavin stood, causing him to curse and jump back closer to the middle of the alcove. It wasn’t a good look to go back to work with one side of his body damp. And it was just his fucking luck that the lighter wouldn’t start with the wind. Desperately, Gavin kept clicking at the lighter, but there was no hope for a little flame to catch. 

“Are you in need of assistance, Detective?”

Gavin jumped and snapped his head to the side to see Nines standing under the alcove with him. His CyberLife jacket shined slightly from being in the rain and his hair flattened, the little poof resting a bit lower. And fucking hell did he still look good, “Jesus Christ, can you stop that? It’s like I need to put a goddamn bell on you.” 

Nines tilted his head, “I was designed-” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Gavin waved a hand, “What do you want, asshole?”

“You were taking longer at your usual break, I wanted to see what was keeping you.” 

“How’d you know I’d be out here?”

Nines rose an eyebrow, “You fail to remember that I am a detective android, I take notice of patterns. Especially your smoking habits.” 

Gavin huffed and looked forward away from Nines, but his heart was beating so fast, “Keeping tabs on me, a little stalkerish much?” 

There was a beat of silence, and instead of answering, Nines stepped in front of him, completely blocking his view of the alleyway. It didn’t escape Gavin’s mind that Nines was physically bigger than him, but being only inches away from him really brought it home. Nines was a fucking beast made to be taller than the average man, broad shoulders, long legs, and striking grey eyes that held Gavin’s usually fidgety gaze. He was practically boxing him in against the wall with his frame just by standing there, and the detective swore inwardly as he felt that a wave of heat roll through him. 

_Not fucking now._

“You were having an issue starting your lighter, Detective,” Nines’s voice was low but betrayed nothing else, “Try it again.” 

Gavin couldn’t tear his eyes from Nines as he placed the unused cigarette in his mouth and clicked the lighter to release a steady flame that sat between them. He could feel the android scanning him as he lit the damn thing and took a drag, the sweetness of the nicotine calming his haywire nerves as he stared at those cold eyes. If one of them just moved, they’d be kissing and _fuck_ Gavin wanted that. He wanted it rough, all teeth and tongue, he wanted Nines to just take him and use him as he ran hands through that perfect hair. Get him ruffled up and messy just as Gavin was whenever they were around each other. 

_Want, want, want._

But he couldn’t. Gavin didn’t want to risk whatever they had just because he couldn’t keep it in his pants. 

So Gavin took his second and last drag from the cigarette before dropping it to the ground, “We better get back to work before Fowler rips us a new one.” 

The detective slipped out from between the wall and the android, who stepped back with narrowed eyes. He swore he saw something like disappointment across Nines’s face, but Gavin didn’t want to chance it. It felt too much like heartbreak if he continued to think about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOTTEM


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing good happens in the middle of the night.

Nines got the call at precisely 1:28 AM on the Saturday of that week from Jimmy’s Bar saying that he needed to come pick up his drunk partner. The person on the other line apologized for calling at such a late hour, but apparently, the detective wouldn’t leave until they called his “plastic asshole friend”. Nines smirked to himself, amused by how eloquent Gavin was in sobriety and drunkenness. 

When he arrived at the bar, Nines recognized the hunched over figure that sat on the curb of the street next to an unfamiliar face. A quick scan and he learned all about James Giddon, a mixologist that had a history of partaking in illegal gambling. They exchanged quick greetings before the detective realized his partner was there and practically latched himself to his leg from his seat on the ground. 

“Did he damage anything?” Nines asked stiffly as Gavin rubbed his face into his calf, mumbling something about jeans or dress pants. 

James shook his head, “Nah, he was just stubborn about leavin’, that’s all. Drank like a goddamn fish though, he ain’t gonna have fun in the mornin’.” 

“At least,” Gavin’s words slurred in his mouth, “I had fun. That’s what counts, my dude.” 

_**> >OBJECTIVE SET: TAKE GAVIN HOME AND CARE FOR HIM** _

“He’ll be in good hands,” Nines nodded to James, “Thank you for calling.” 

With that Nines bent down and heaved the detective over his shoulder, who in turn let out a low groan. Once they were all situated in the vehicle, Nines searched his files for Gavin’s address and pulled it into the car. The detective had his eyes closed and was mumbling but wasn’t falling asleep; a quick scan told Nines that he didn't need to fear alcohol poisoning. Thankfully, the majority of the streets had enough traffic on them for a slow journey; Nines didn’t want to have to clean up after a bout of motion sickness. 

The vehicle pulled up in front of the apartment complex and Nines made quick work of pulling Gavin from it with an arm around his middle to support his weight. 

“I kn-know how to fuckin’ walk,” The detective tried pushing at Nines but kept his head down to focus on putting one unsteady foot in front of the other. Nines decided not to answer, instead concentrated on keeping them from swaying too much and falling over. 

They miraculously made it up the two flights of stairs (due to the building lacking a proper working elevator), and Nines heaved Gavin to lean him against the wall next to his door.

“Detective, your keys?” 

A sly but wobbly smile came across Gavin’s face, “They’re in m’pocket.”

“Which one?” Nines asked, his voice a bit strained as Gavin’s half-slitted eyes raked across his form. 

“I dunno,” Gavin shrugged and slid down the wall a bit before catching himself, “Gotta find out for yourself.” 

As much as he wanted to indulge in the detective’s little game, Nines was not about to take advantage of the situation; it wouldn’t be right. Maybe there would be another time.

_**> >SCANNING… KEYS LOCATED** _

Nines plucked the keys from his jacket pocket with quick fingers, and Gavin had never looked so disappointed in his life. He even tempted to put himself on his feet and stumbled past Nines when he opened the door, but immediately fell flat on his face in the living room. The android rushed in, kicking the door closed, and picked Gavin up from under his arms. 

“No no,” Gavin twisted and waved his arm, “the floor was comfy.” 

“I can assure you that your bed is even more so, Detective.” Nines barely thought about the implications of what he said as he lifted Gavin again and placed his arm around his waist. He didn’t want to acknowledge the fact that his hand that gripped the detective’s side was calculating every drop of information it could get: high body heat, the raised outline of an old scar, and the beginning of his ribcage.

“I fuckin’ knew it,” Gavin pressed a finger into the middle of Nines’s chest as they walked to his bedroom, “You are tryin’ to get in my pants.” 

Nines refused to answer, looking straight ahead as he entered his room and drop his partner onto his unmade bed. Gavin groaned from the impact but settled down instantly once he realized where he was. A content smile graced his features and Nines’s thirium pump jumped; he’d never seen his partner so relaxed before. Nines decided that happiness suited the detective very well. 

But the moment was short lived as Gavin sat up on his elbows and that wolfish grin came back with glassy, _hungry_ eyes, “Are ya gonna help me with m’shoes, tin can?” 

They stayed in their spots, staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity (but was really exactly forty seconds) before Nines finally gave in. He knelt to one knee in front of Gavin and started removing his shoes, setting them aside just under his bed. The android dared a glance up at his partner, expecting a wider grin, but instead, Gavin was flushed even more so, lips parted as dark eyes followed his every move. 

Nines instantly scanned the detective; information on his elevated heart rate and increased body temperature jostled around in his processors. Prompts of how to proceed told him to walk away or get Gavin in the shower to sober up fell on deaf ears because the android was _stuck_. 

Due to his design by CyberLife, Nines was supposed to intimidate while being able to charm others for faster results in the field. He was well aware of the curious and lustful stares he got from a variety of people he’d met through his job, but it was always background noise. Yet at this moment, Gavin’s stare was paralyzing, rooting him to his spot as they both gazed at each again.

Just as a new prompt appeared in his vision to touch, Gavin had pushed himself off his elbows, grabbed the android by the lapels of his jacket, and pulled him so that he was in between his legs and shoved his lips against Nines’s. The android was flooded with information on taste, temperature, compound components, smells, and _Gavin, Gavin, Gavin_ that he couldn’t react, he couldn’t think. All he could do was reciprocate, memorize the shape of Gavin’s lips or how his tongue moved against his, tasting of cheap vodka and tobacco. 

_**> >HIGH INTERNAL TEMPERATURE** _  
_**> >COOLING PROTOCOL ACTIVATED** _

The message that blinked just behind his closed eyes snapped Nines back into reality, and he pushed away from the detective until he was standing back on his feet and on the other side of the room. His chest heaved as he took in a large amount of air and Gavin was no better, cheeks red and lips swollen. The hunger in his eyes was still there, but a scowl made him look frustrated, confused. 

“What, tin can?” The detective’s voice was rough and low. Nines could feel something in him fracture, “Don’t want any of this?” 

“I-“ Nines began, but stopped himself to correct his own husky voice, “You’re drunk, Detective. It is best if you go to sleep.” 

Gavin frowned even more before huffing, “Yeah whatever, you probably have something better to do anyway, fuckin’ terminator. Get outta here, I wanna go to sleep.” 

Nines did as he was told and left the room as his partner started peeling his jacket off. Clicking the door closed, the android straightened his shirt and coat, fully aware that he was still breathing quite deeply. 

He needed something to do, anything at all. Looking over a prompt, Nines made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a glass to fill with water after successfully locating a bottle of painkillers. Gavin was not going to have a smooth time waking up, Nines could tell from his blood alcohol content when he breathed into his mouth— 

_No time for that_ , Nines reprimanded himself.

He wanted whatever was between him and Gavin, but not like this. Not when Gavin was drunk off his ass, not when he found him passed on in his bed with the blankets all bunched around him like a cocoon and drool coming from the corner of his mouth. Nines placed the water and painkillers on the nightstand, and he meant to leave, to forget that this ever happened, but he couldn’t just yet. 

Sleep caused the scars and lines of time to soften even more so than when Gavin smiled. Nines couldn’t stop his hand from reaching out, just ever-so-slightly grazing his fingertip along the line of Gavin’s cheekbone and nose. He slowed around his lips, endlessly fascinated by how wonderful they looked in a smile or a frown or on his own lips. 

Nines retracted his hand; maybe, just maybe, the detective would remember the night’s events. If he didn’t, Nines wouldn’t push him. If he did… the android honestly didn’t know what he would do. He was only interested in the preconstructed scenario where Gavin did remember, but it just took him so far because his partner was too unpredictable to calculate the likelihood of something more. 

Nines slipped out of the apartment and walked home. He needed some time in stasis mode to figure this whole mess out. 

 

—

 

When Gavin did wake up by noon, it took him a long time before he decided to nurse his hangover. Coming back to his room when he couldn’t find his painkillers, he was about to flop back into bed, but the big red label that went across the bottle caught his eye. There it sat with a tall glass of water on his nightstand.

For a few good seconds, Gavin stared down the bottle before it all came back to him. 

“Fuck fuck fuck holy fuCKING SHIT.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized the next day after I wrote this that this was the first time I've actually had them kiss. I need to write them kissing more.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Call him, you fool. 
> 
> Warning: SMUT, NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [Kelly](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/kellync2k) and [Imogen](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenGotDrunk/pseuds/ImogenGotDrunk) for being wonderful people and joining me on this journey, you guys are the best <3
> 
> Also, this is the first time I've ever written pure porn so I hope you guys enjoy it!

Gavin paced around from room to room for hours, constantly fidgeting and running his hands through his hair. 

He kissed Nines, no big fucking deal, right? He could just call him up right now, say he was sorry for forcing him to deal with his drunk ass, and not even mention the kiss. Say that he didn’t even remember having the bartender call him, that’s how drunk he was. 

But no, the fucking terminator had to kiss him back. There on his knees, no less, holding onto Gavin like it was the only thing keeping him together, and licking into his mouth with a warm tongue that tasted sweet and metallic and strange and _wonderful._ When he pulled back, Gavin could swear on his life that there was something heated in those grey eyes that made him shiver like a goddamn tree in a storm. 

The detective flopped back into bed, groaning as he pushed his hands into his face. Nines had to go and make this complicated with his stupid, pretty face. 

They kissed, and Gavin was utterly fucked. 

_Unless you call him._

He could call Nines, tell him to come over, talk this out, and… say what? He could explain, “Hey sorry I kissed you last night, but I wanna do it again, like right now,” and possibly lose the best partner and friend he ever had. But Nines did kiss him back. There was some sliver of hope, some chance that maybe, just maybe, Nines genuinely likes him enough to kiss him again. 

A fluttery feeling rose up in his stomach, and Gavin rolled his eyes, but couldn’t keep the giddy, nervous smile off his face. He was a fool too far gone with this android. Snatching up his phone, Gavin pressed Nines’s number in before he could bail.

_Now or never, now or never, now or never_ was Gavin’s mantra as the line rang. 

“Detective?” Nines’s voice made him jump, and he clutched onto the bed sheets. 

“Oh, uh, hey,” Gavin winced, “I’m sorry about last night, but uh, could you come over?” 

“Is there something wrong?” 

“No! Just… get your ass over here, I wanna talk to you.” 

A beat of silence came from Nines before he answered, clear and soft, “I will be there shortly.” 

They hung up, and Gavin launched out of his bed, almost having a heart attack. What was he _thinking?_ “Oh sure, come over and let’s chat about that drunk but awesome kiss we had and, by the way, wanna do it again?” Holy shit, did he have some issues thinking things through. 

The man beelined from room to room; he needed some tidying up to do to distract himself from literally collapsing onto the ground. This mad frenzy lasted for a solid thirty minutes before a curt knock on his door that made Gavin almost trip into his bedroom door frame. He scrambled to right himself and with a huff, opened the front door. 

Which was a mistake because Nines was _right there,_ beautiful and tall, and it took everything in Gavin to not jump his bones (metal bones?), “Hey.” 

Nines’s eyes flicked across Gavin’s figure, face plain but he saw, clear as day, how his jaw flexed with unease, “Hello, Detective.” 

And it hit Gavin like a ton of bricks that he must have looked like absolute shit in old sweatpants and a tattered shirt that was once black but faded to grey. Not only that, he still probably reeked of booze. It wasn’t his most flattering state of being, but he had to at least try. 

“Look, uh,” Gavin tapped his fingers against the door and looked at Nines’s stupid jacket collar, “about last night—” 

Nines’s interrupted him, “I should apologize.” 

“Wait, what?” 

Nines looked down and away from Gavin, almost like he was embarrassed, “I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you last night. You were inebriated, and I was fulfilling a selfish want.” 

He couldn’t believe his ears, Gavin was hearing things, _“What?”_

“If my… feelings affect our work relationship and friendship, I’m truly sorry—“

Gavin tapped his hands in the timeout signal, “Oh my God, shut the fuck up.” The android stood with his back straight as a rod and stared at him, but discomfort came off him like waves. Gavin always found it unfair that androids could have a poker face without any effort, but he’d been staring at Nines for the past three months, so he _knew_ the tin can was busting a gear in that head. 

“Let me get this straight,” Gavin held his head in his hands, “I kissed you when I was drunk because I… uh, like you, but you kissed back because you like me too.” 

Gavin dared to peek up at Nines, whose LED was flashing wildly between yellow and red as he continued to stare at him. The android’s affirmative nod was quick, and hysteria bubbled up in his belly, forcing out a breathy laugh.

“Great, this is just great. Just fucking _peachy_ because we like each other and we’re standing here with like goddamn deer in headlights because what else is there to do-”

In a heartbeat, Nines stepped forward and crowded the detective’s space until he was walking back into his apartment. The android only stopped to kick the door closed behind him, all the while holding Gavin’s wide-eyed stare with his own, but continued forward until he came into contact with the back of the couch. Gavin gripped the cushions to steady himself, hold him to this realm because Nines’s hungry eyes were making his head swim. 

“Tell me, _Gavin,”_ Nines was getting closer and closer and he couldn’t breath, “What would you rather be doing?”

Gavin’s mouth felt dry, “Um, kissing. Kissing is good.” 

The corners of Nines’s mouth twitched upwards before he leaned in even further, lips ghosting over Gavin’s in an impossible way that only he could do. Nines pressed a gentle kiss to his human’s lips, but that wouldn’t do; they’d have time for gentle later because Gavin wanted all of him _now._

Gavin’s hands went up to that perfect hair, pulling on it to get him closer as he sucked on the android’s bottom lip. Triumph bloomed in his stomach when Nines groaned low and grabbed onto his hips to pull them flush together. Nines’s hands were everywhere, under his shirt, in his hair, at his waist, and he was on fire from the contact, absolutely drowning in it and loving every second. 

“Nines…” He breathed out when the other man left his lips and traveled down his neck, sucking marks into his skin that would most definitely bruise. Each burning mark was chased by a gentle kiss or lick, and each one went straight to his dick, making him whine into his partner’s hair. Nines responded with a hum and moved closer until a thigh slipped between Gavin’s legs and _pressed._ If the android hadn’t had a tight grip on his waist, Gavin’s shaking body would’ve collapsed as Nines started rolling his own hips and using his leverage to push Gavin with him on each thrust. He could feel Nines’s own length press into his thigh, and Gavin wanted nothing more than to blow him on the spot. 

“Nines, _fucking hell,”_ He groaned into his temple, the hairs tickling his nose, “Nines, c’mon, the bed—“

The android seemed to get the message as he pulled away just enough for them to stumble around the living room furniture and into his bedroom while still kissing the entire time. Gavin’s shirt was discarded, along with Nines’s jacket, but the detective barely had time to get the turtleneck off from him before being pushed onto his back on the bed. 

Nines was breathing deeply above him, and he could feel those hungry eyes rake across his form. In a flash, his partner was on top of him with hands that roamed across his pecs and stomach before latching his mouth on a nipple. The noise that left Gavin’s mouth was not something he was proud of when the android swirled his tongue around and replaced it with his hand to focus on the other untouched one. 

Gavin almost choked as Nines fucking dropped to his knees between his legs, mirroring their positions from the other night. The hands on his hips made little circles as he stared up at his partner, lips glistening and open, looking thoroughly messy with ruffled hair and a blue tinge across his goddamn gorgeous face. 

Nines slipped the tips of his fingers under the waistband of Gavin’s pants and tugged slightly, “Is this okay?” 

“Yes, _yes,_ it’s okay, it’s more than okay,” The words tumbled out of Gavin, the pretty picture of Nines there in between his legs burned into his mind forever. 

He whined as Nines slowly, _too fucking slow,_ pulled his sweatpants off along with his boxers. The cold air washed over Gavin’s overheating body, but it did little to cool him with his partner devouring his dick to his pelvis in one smooth motion. Gavin threw his head back against the sheets, mouth wide open as he moaned. _God,_ Nines, the fucking terminator, was sucking on his dick like it was the last thing he would ever do and it was a mistake to look down at him because Nines’s mouth was being stretched so wonderfully with his eyes closed. But when he pulled upwards, his eyes opened and held Gavin’s flushed stare with his own, tongue swirling around the tip before diving back down at a relentless pace. 

Gavin was confident he was going to die with Nines keeping up that inhuman speed, which was so stupid to think, but he couldn’t care less in his lust-driven mind. A hand went into the android’s hair, and he groaned at the touch, tilting his head to lean into Gavin’s hand as his pace continued. Vibrations from his throat sent Gavin back to looking at the ceiling because he didn’t think he’d last any longer with Nines’s mouth being so sinfully incredible. 

And then that buzzing sensation came back at his hip, making every hair on his body stand on end and knocking Gavin out of his haze for just a moment to look down again to find the source. His partner’s hand was off to the side, scrunched up in the bed sheets, but the artificial skin had retreated to reveal the white plastic coating lighting up blue around the joints. 

_It was him, him all along._

The hand in Nines’s hair pulled upwards, off his dick, and something twisted in Gavin’s stomach when he realized that the android _let_ Gavin manhandle him; that was something to unpack a different time. With his other hand, Gavin reached for the glowing palm, but Nines seemed to have remembered himself and retracted immediately out of his reach. The synthetic skin quickly moved over the joints to cover it up. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” Nines’s voice was low and rough, but Gavin wasn’t having any of that shyness, not now. 

Sitting up and grabbing the sides of the android’s face, Gavin came down on his lips with a crushing force. Biting and licking, showing him that he did not give a shit about whatever weird android thing was happening. His partner groaned, the tension in his body melting away and Gavin moved quickly to take his hand in his own, interlacing their fingers together. 

“Let me feel you,” Gavin muttered against his lips and leaned back slightly to look at those grey eyes. They flicked from Gavin to their joined hands; he could almost hear the gears turning his pretty little head. He pushed forward slightly to give a gentle brush of their lips, a physical please, and that seemed to do the trick as the skin retracted once again. 

The detective marveled at how stark the difference was between them, and he kissed Nines again on his temple where the LED was a consistent yellow. The buzzing started low, but as the blue lights began to grow on each of his joints, Gavin felt like an electrical current was running from his hand through his whole body. 

_“Gavin…”_

“If you don’t finger me right now while doing whatever the fuck you’re doing, I’m literally going to scream.”

All nervousness was swept away from Nines’s entirety as a growl ripped through his chest and his hand slipped from Gavin’s grasp to press against his mouth. The detective didn’t even hesitate to take them in, sucking on them like it was his goddamn job to make it messy as possible. Nines’s LED was wildly flashing yellow as he stared at his mouth. The fucker was probably recording his every move, and the thought made him groan and twitch under his gaze. 

“Mm— Nines, please,” Gavin mumbled around the digits, gasping at how Nines’s other hand slid across the top his thigh, barely touching him. 

The fingers slipped out of his mouth and smeared against his chin as Nines let them fall between their bodies, his other hand pressed against his chest to push him back into the sheets. Gavin could’ve cried when those fingers came into contact with his hole, gently circling the rim with smooth strokes before one of them pressed into him. It burned but felt so _right_ as he moaned so loudly that Nines kept pushing until he was buried all the way to his knuckle. He stayed there, watching Gavin’s body adjust to the intrusion before pulling his hand back to repeat the action, LED flickering again. 

It was simultaneously too much, and not enough and Gavin tried to ground down to meet Nines’s slow ministrations, but a firm hand dug into his hip to keep him still. Nines clicked his tongue and pushed the second finger into him, “Impatient.” 

Gavin had some come back, but it died on his lips as that electrical current ran through him from the inside and _this_ was what it felt like to die. He was a live wire as his back bowed and sobbed into the air, fists almost tearing his bed sheets. Nines kept pushing into him, scissoring his partner open with a third buzzing finger before curling them to hit that spot and Gavin broke. 

He came across his chest as Nines groaned at the sight, fingers keeping their pace to ride out his orgasm. Gavin was in a haze, floating on cloud nine, and absolutely blissed out by having the best nut of his goddamn life, but he even as he was softening, he wanted _more._

Pushing himself back up with Nines still on him, Gavin caught his mouth again with a bruising kiss. He got his hands under the android’s shirt to tug him out of it, forcing Nines to slide out of Gavin and he whined at the loss. 

He ran his hands across the new expanse of skin, realizing that he’d never seen Nines without something high collared on or a shirt for that matter. Flawless skin with little dark freckles scattered around because CyberLife strove for nothing but perfection in imitating human life. Not that Gavin could really complain when they made his literal wet dream come to life. 

He hooked his fingers into the loops of Nines’s pants and pulled him closer, muttering against his lips, “If you’re going to fuck me, do it already.” 

Nines responded by grinding his hips forward against Gavin, “Only when you’re fully prepared.” 

“I _am,”_ Gavin whined, licking at his partner’s neck, the feeling of Nines’s dick against him and not inside him maddening. He felt Nines shudder as he started to suck the skin just behind his ear; too bad he couldn’t bruise.

To further his point, Gavin twisted to reach into the drawer next to his bed to grab the bottle of lube he stored for such (singular) occasions. Pouring the clear liquid onto his fingers, Gavin reached between them and mirrored his partner’s actions of swirling around his hole before pressing in all the way to his knuckle in one fluid motion. The sensation made his dick twitch, getting halfway hard again. He didn’t waste time by adding a second and a third, fucking himself as Nines watched. The android definitely short-circuited in his spot, pupils were blown wide and LED flashing a bright red. 

“Fuck. Me.” Gavin punctuated each word with a thrust of his fingers. 

Nines surged forward to push Gavin’s body farther up the bed as he finally knelt, looming over his partner. His pants were gone, and Gavin couldn’t take his eyes away from how Nines held his own dick in hand, matching Gavin’s rhythm as he fucked himself. Fucking _of course_ he was larger than average because _of course_ CyberLife was filled with robot fuckers, but it felt like Christmas to Gavin. 

The android grabbed Gavin’s hand that worked in and out of himself, pulling him away gently to have him wrap the same hand around his length, slicking him up. Nines let out a static-laced moan at the touch with his hips bucking forward into Gavin’s palm. The human impatiently lifted a leg to hook around his partner’s hip while he guided Nines’s length towards his hole. Gavin desperately tried to grab onto his shoulder to bring him down and kiss him, but the android squeezed his hip and remained unmovable.

“I want—“ A goddamn breathless groan fell past Nines’s lips as he continued to grind into Gavin’s hand, “I want to watch.” 

The man beneath him nodded vigorously, not enough blood in his brain to really give a shit about how needy he was being. Nines slid his hands under the backs of Gavin’s thighs and pushed them forward to lift his hips up, effectively exposing him to the android’s shameless staring. Gavin let out a groan as his partner’s dick finally, _finally_ ran its length along the area before the tip settled just at his entrance. 

When he pushed forward with his hips, Gavin threw his head back against the bed because this was what he needed, Nines holding him down and stretching him wide open. Nines’s chest was heavily rising and falling as he stilled when he bottomed out; that LED flickering between yellow and red while the blue blush that spread across his cheeks made Nines so beautifully wrecked and Gavin was in love with all of it. 

He reached for Nines’s shoulders again and pulled, “Come here.” 

The android fell forward without hesitation and Gavin’s legs instinctually raised to hook around his hips. Nines’s lips hovered over his own as he gripped onto Gavin’s wrists, bringing them up above his partner’s head to steady himself. The moment their lips touched in a searing kiss, Nines decided to roll his hips out and snap them back forward causing Gavin’s moans to be swallowed up by him. Again, again, and again Nines kept up this slow pace, and it drove the man wild beneath him. 

_“More more more,”_ Gavin breathed against his lips as Nines rested their foreheads together, noses brushing with their movements. A hand on his wrist moved to interlaced their fingers and the buzzing came back, waves and waves of electricity flowing from Nines to Gavin and back. His demand must have clicked with Nines as he picked up the pace, and the sound of meaty slaps of his hips against Gavin’s thighs bounced around the room with their groans. 

Gavin wasn’t going to last much longer, but he’d be damned if he didn’t get Nines off with him. He locked his legs tighter around the android’s waist and moved to meet his thrusts as best he could while kissing and nipping at his lips, dirty whispers rolling off his tongue faster than he realized what he was saying. 

“Yes, yes, fuck me, so per-ah-fect for me, so good, su-uch a _good boy,”_

Nines hips stuttered for a moment as he absolutely preened at the words, but he shifted his hips to hit Gavin’s prostate just right to make him gasp for air. A hand shifted down between them and Nines took hold of Gavin’s dick, this time the buzzing coming from that hand and Gavin was seeing stars in just a couple of strokes. He came around Nines, muscles clenching onto his dick and the android pushed a final time before moaning loudly into Gavin’s neck and filling his partner with warmth. 

They stayed like that for several minutes, catching their breath and staring at each other with half-lidded eyes. Gavin was the first to recover and pressed a kiss to his partner’s jaw then another to his cheek. His free hand ran through Nines’s tousled hair, patiently waiting for his breath to return back to normal as Nines rested his head in the crook of his neck. The undeniable gentleness in his actions was not lost on Gavin, but he didn’t give two shits because he just had the best orgasm of his life with the person he cared for the most. 

“We need to get you cleaned up,” Nines brushed his lips against his shoulder as he started to move away, and Gavin gasped at the loss of weight in him. He smacked Nines’s shoulder when he saw the android smirk a bit from above him. 

Gavin stretched out his aching limbs, Jesus he wasn’t young anymore, “I’m human and tired, so I am not leaving this spot.” Nines’s low chuckle made his heart twist. He followed his partner’s naked form as he padded out of the room and into his bathroom, the sound of water being turned on muffled through the walls.

A smile spread across Gavin’s face without him even thinking about it, giddiness bubbling up in his gut. He just got fucked by the terminator, orgasming _twice_ , and now he was laying, waiting for his partner to come back and clean him up from their activities. What even was his life? 

Nines came back with a warm, damp washcloth in hand and Gavin’s breath hitched at the contact with his skin. When he reached down, Nines’s touch was gentle when Gavin recoiled from the discomfort of overstimulation. He was so thoughtful and careful, and Gavin’s skin itched from the level of softness overflowing from both of them. 

Nines threw the washcloth to the side, the carefree action so unlike him, before laying down next to Gavin on his side, “What are you thinking about?” His hand came up to brush away the hair that fell across his forehead. 

_You._

He really, really wanted to admit it to his partner, but now wasn’t the time. Instead, Gavin shrugged as he grinned lazily at Nines, “Dunno, I’m too fucking tired to really think. You worked me good.” 

“You should rest then,” The android hummed, but didn’t make any moves to stop stroking his face, a thumb running across his scar. Gavin’s heart twisted at how his companion looked at him with such adoring eyes like he hung the fucking moon. He could get used to such looks. 

Gavin must have started dozing because Nines startled him by moving them around to get both of their bodies under the covers. The android curled around Gavin’s body, nuzzling his face into his hair like a goddamn cat, and the hands the slid across his side made him huff out a small laugh. No one would ever believe him if he told them that Nines was a huge cuddler. 

But something small nagged at the back of Gavin’s brain, and he couldn’t stop the question from coming out, “Will you be here in the morning?” 

Nines stilled, the calm blue of his LED flickering to an anxious yellow for just a moment. He lifted his head to tilt his partner’s face towards his, grey eyes bright and determined, “Of course, Gavin.” 

To emphasize his words, Nines kissed him softly, lips just barely pressed against his, and Gavin wanted to fucking cry. Yes, he had imagined Nines being able to fuck his brains out and pictured right, but _this_ — he never thought in a million years that Nines would treat him like the most precious person in the world. 

The android broke away and laid his head back down on Gavin’s shoulder, pressing his nose under his jaw. The warmth emanating from him soothed Gavin’s achy limbs before making his head cloud over in exhaustion. He really wasn’t young anymore, but that the thought was pushed into the far corner of his mind as sleep overtook him. 

 

———

 

_**> >SCANNING… ** _  
_**> >REED, GAVIN CURRENT STATE: ASLEEP** _

The sunlight from the window streamed into the bedroom as Nines watched Gavin’s chest rise and fall. He did slip into stasis mode when Gavin fell asleep, but for the majority of the night, Nines watched him sleep. 

Yes, he acknowledged and accepted that it was a little weird to do so, but he couldn’t help himself. He categorized images and maps of Gavin’s face, learning the different scars across it before moving to the ones along his chest. Nines wanted to know all of him, and he still wanted more even after all the cataloging he did in the night. 

Nines wanted so much, and when Gavin finally opened his eyes, sluggish and surprised that the android was still there, he set an overarching goal in his processors. 

_**> >MISSION SET: MAKE REED, GAVIN YOURS** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft!Nines is my favorite Nines
> 
> And thank you to all the readers, your comments and kudos really inspired me to keep going and I love getting that sweet, sweet validation.


End file.
